The present invention relates generally to film developing apparatuses and more particularly to a tubular film development tank which allows simplified and efficient development of roll film.
For home photographers, film development of roll film has typically required the use of a plastic or stainless steel tank with a spool-shaped reel insert for securing the film. Although the tank and reel method was an improvement over the standard open tray method for home photographers using reel film, some difficulties with development remain. A particular problem is the loading of the reel. During the loading process the film can easily be scratched, buckled or marred, and often times it requires multiple attempts to get the film properly loaded onto the reel. This is especially true for the beginning photographer who is not accustomed to working under total darkness conditions. Another difficulty with the tank and reel is uneven agitation of the chemicals over the film due to the spiral nature of the reel and streaking due to the reel spokes. Additionally, the reel configuration is condusive to bubble formation in the chemicals during aggitation which can adhere to the film and cause spotting.
Home photography and film developing is continually gaining in popularity and as procedures and equipment become more simplified and efficient, more people can take advantage of this educational hobby. There is an ever increasing need for easy to use and inexpensive home photography equipment.